Sexe, chocolat chaud et rock'n roll
by SLASHAGOGO
Summary: Léger crossover HP/esprit criminel, mais qui reste centré sur HP quand même. Harry, une fois la guerre terminée pour de bon, décide de prendre de longue vacances. Et au soleil si possible. Hotch et son équipe sont appelé à l'étranger pour une enquête. Quand Harry et Derek se rencontrent, les choses deviennent vite... incontrôlables. slash, lime.


_.._

_Voilà un petit OS qui traîne dans mes placards depuis pas mal de temps et qui à force d'être amélioré m'a paru enfin prêt à être publié._

_Il n'y aura normalement pas de suite._

_.._

**..**

**OS: Sexe, chocolat chaud et rock'n roll**

**..**

**..**

_Tom Marvolo Riddle _

_Souvenons-nous de l'enfant qu'il fut_

_De l'homme qu'il devint._

_N'oublions jamais ce que la vie et les épreuves firent de lui._

Ces quelques mots c'était Harry qui les avait choisis. Longtemps il avait hésité : qu'écrit-on sur la tombe d'un meurtrier ? Toutes les horreurs qu'il a commises ? Toutes ses fautes ? Etait-ce vraiment utile de rappeler des choses qui faisaient déjà tant souffrir le monde ? Et pourquoi les rappeler ?

Il était mort maintenant. Définitivement mort. Et ses mangemort en train de moisir à Azkaban. Il n'y avait plus personne pour tenter de le sortir de la tombe. Alors à quoi bon remuer encore ciel et terre pour rappeler à quel point il a fait souffrir le monde, leur monde.

Alors Harry avait pensé qu'au lieu de parler de tout ce qu'il avait infligé aux sorciers, ces inscriptions devraient plutôt exposer à leurs yeux les souffrances qui avaient conduit là cet homme, Tom Marvolo Riddle, sous leurs pieds.

Et bien que personne ne sache où reposait le plus grand mage noire du siècle, le dernier membre vivant de la famille Potter avait tenu à inscrire sur ce morceau de pierre, cette leçon qu'il avait appris au fil des années. Aucun homme ne nait mauvais, il le devient certainement selon ce que la vie lui réserve. Voldemort, Tom, ou le lord noir, peu importe le nom qu'on voulait bien lui donner, avait souffert durant sa vie presque autant qu'il avait fait souffrir les autres.

Harry avait fait des recherches sur lui. Il avait lu ses bulletins de lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, interrogé les professeurs qui l'avaient côtoyé, visité l'orphelinat dans lequel il avait grandi… Et en fin de compte, étant donné l'enfance misérable et pleine de douleur qu'il avait dû supporter, pouvait-on vraiment lui en vouloir d'avoir rendu au monde ce que le monde lui avait offert ? Dédain, méfiance, haine, tristesse… Qui peut dire ce qu'un enfant devient lorsqu'il est baigné dans de tels sentiments heure après heure, jour après jour et année après année ?

Certains moldus deviennent de véritables psychopathes, des tueurs en série sanguinaires qui ne connaissent rien d'autre que la violence pour s'exprimer.

Les enfants du monde sorciers, quant à eux, deviennent des mages noirs en puissance. Capable de bien pire que tout ce qu'un homme est capable d'imaginer.

Et alors qu'il se tenait là, devant cette pierre tombale dans ce petit cimetière du nord de l'Angleterre, Harry se demanda si lui aussi aurait pu devenir un monstre tel que Voldemort.

S'il n'avait pas rencontré Ron et Hermione et qu'il s'était laissé influencer par les idées racistes de pureté du sang que prônait le fils Malfoy à l'époque, s'il avait été réparti à Serpentard plutôt qu'à Gryffondor et s'il avait engendré la méfiance et la peur plutôt que la confiance et l'affection à Dumbledore ? Serait-il devenu un homme incapable de compassion, un homme rongé par la haine ?

Quand Dumbledore lui avait montré ses souvenirs, bien malgré lui Harry avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Tom et lui se ressemblaient énormément. Très certainement plus qu'Albus ne l'avait pensé à l'époque.

Il se souvenait des objets que Tom avait volés aux autres enfants de l'orphelinat. Lui aussi avait chipé quelques petites babioles à sa tante lorsqu'il vivait encore dans le placard sous l'escalier. Et il savait ce que cela avait pu représenter pour Tom. Pas de simples vols commis dans le but de faire souffrir, mais un moyen de se rebeller, de montrer que même du fond du trou où les adultes l'avait jeté il ne s'avouait pas vaincu, il ne baissait pas les bras.

Et la fois où Tom avait tué le lapin de cette gamine, ça lui faisait penser à la fois où lui avait fait disparaître la vitre au zoo et que son cousin Dudley était tombé dans la cage du serpent. Il devinait que Tom, du haut de ses quelques années de vie n'avait fait que punir la fillette pour le favoritisme dont elle faisait l'objet. Et lui, Harry, aurait aimé que son cousin se blesse vraiment. Pour que finalement sa journée d'anniversaire ne soit pas aussi belle qu'il l'avait espéré, pour lui faire payer tous ces cadeaux qu'il recevait chaque année. Alors que le pauvre gamin chétif qu'il était à l'époque n'avait même pas droit à un « joyeux anniversaire ».

Les enfants punissent les injustices. Et ils les punissent d'autant plus que leur innocence, même entachée par la cruauté des adultes, les pousse à l'égalité. Pourquoi un enfant devrait-il avoir des cadeaux pour son anniversaire et pas cet autre qui n'est en rien différent ?

Allez donc faire comprendre à un enfant de dix ans que la vie est injuste et que l'on ne peut rien y changer. Allez donc lui dire que ce n'est pas à lui de punir ses camarades quand ils ont tout et que lui n'a rien.

Un enfant éduqué dans une famille aimante boude, se met en colère. Et puis il apprend. Ses parents lui apprennent qu'ils seront toujours là pour le préserver de l'injustice. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez grand et fort pour se débrouiller seul.

Mais un enfant tellement seul qu'il en oubli même d'espérer qu'un jour quelqu'un viendra le sauver de son enfer : qui va lui apprendre ?

Personne ne lui apprend. Et il ne grandit jamais. Les enfants sont cruels entre eux. Parfois même plus que les adultes.

Tom Riddle était resté, par bien des aspects, un enfant. Capricieux, colérique, cruel et assoiffé d'une justice qu'il était le seul à comprendre. Sa justice, par lui, pour lui.

Alors peut-être que dans d'autres circonstances, Harry serait devenu comme lui. Cela avait bien faillit arriver. Grâce à ses amis, grâce à ses professeurs, grâce à Sirius, grâce à Remus et grâce à tous les autres, il était devenu autre chose qu'un monstre.

Il était temps, maintenant, de tourner la page. Parce que Tom était mort, Voldemort était mort. Et que lui, Harry, pompeusement renommé le sauveur par la population sorcière, était en vie.

Et en quittant le petit cimetière balayé par le vent et les rayons du soleil, Harry décida qu'il allait continuer à vivre… et juste pour lui-même cette fois. Enfin pour lui-même et aussi un peu pour Tom. Pour l'enfant brisé à qui personne n'avait pris la peine de tendre la main.

En montant sur la vielle moto de Sirius qu'il avait déniché dans un vieux hangar prêt du Square Grimmaud, il jeta un dernier regard à la tombe et il sut qu'il reviendrait. Pour se souvenir et prendre soin de cet endroit.

Car si personne n'avait su prendre soin de Tom dans sa vie, se dit-il en enfilant son casque, alors lui, Harry Potter s'en chargerai dans la mort.

Parce que tout le monde a droit à sa part d'amour, même les plus détruits d'entre nous.

.

.

Harry avait l'impression de voler, de flotter dans les airs. Et il adorait cette sensation. C'était tellement bon…

Mais ça n'était qu'une impression. Le sol dur qu'il sentait contre son dos le lui disait. Tout comme le fait qu'il ne disposait d'aucun balai là où il était et que les sorciers, au contraire des oiseaux, ne savaient pas encore voler par eux même.

Cette sensation de flottement était néanmoins bien réelle : c'était la mer. Et ce délicat mouvement qui lui donnait l'impression de tanguer, c'était le bateau sur lequel il se trouver qui se mouvait au fil des vagues. S'abaissant et se relevant, sans jamais s'arrêter. Et ça aussi c'était bon, délicieusement bon.

L'eau clapotait doucement contre la coque de son voilier de luxe qu'il avait pris la peine d'acheter, dans l'optique d'y passer justement le plus clair de son temps à lézarder.

Il était en vacances. Pour une durée qui ne dépendait que de lui, il pouvait se prélasser à longueur de journée.

Après la fin de la guerre, les enterrements et les diverses fêtes auxquelles il avait dû assister, Harry avait décidé de s'accorder une pause. Une très longue pause. Pour profiter de la vie. Il avait tout plaqué, tout laissé en plan, y compris ses amis. Il les avait prévenus à la dernière minute alors que ses valises étaient déjà bouclées et son billet d'avion déjà payé. Il ne leur avait pas dit quelle était sa destination, raison pour laquelle il avait utilisé les moyens de transport moldu. Comme ça ils n'avaient aucun moyen de le suivre à la trace. Seule Hermione aurait l'idée d'utiliser les technologies moldues pour ça, et il était sûr qu'elle ne le trahirait pas. Parce qu'elle savait à quel point il avait besoin de prendre du temps pour lui.

A 22 ans c'était ses premières vraies vacances. Pas de Dursley, pas de Molly Weasley et encore moins de membres de l'ordre à supporter. Juste lui, son bateau, la plage, les soirées et les hommes.

Oui, les hommes. Des dizaines de mecs tous plus craquant les uns que les autres à se mettre sous la dent. Un différent pour chaque nuit.

Et Merlin savait qu'il aimait ça. A bien y réfléchir, faire l'amour était très certainement l'une de ses occupations préférée. Depuis qu'il avait découvert les joies du sexe (merci Remus pour cette délicieuse initiation) il n'arrivait plus à s'en passer. Et pourquoi aurait-il dû essayer de toute manière ? Il était beau, tant de visage que de corps, et il disait merci aux entraînements que Fol œil lui avait fait subir pour ce physique de rêve. Il était riche, là c'était merci bien papa et maman pour l'héritage plus que conséquent qu'ils lui avaient laissé. Il était jeune et donc plein d'énergie et de fougue à dépenser. Et pour finir il était charmant en plus d'être un excellent coup, et ça ce n'était pas lui qui le disait mais ses très nombreuses conquêtes qui ne tarissaient jamais d'éloges à ce sujet une fois la nuit terminée.

Alors pour l'instant il n'avait vraiment rien de plus à demander.

Surtout qu'il était enfin débarrassé de sa fichu célébrité puisqu'il qu'il n'avait croisé aucun sorcier depuis son arrivée ici. Bon il n'y avait là rien de vraiment surprenant : la Corse était l'un des rares lieux au monde où il n'y avait pas de communauté sorcière d'implantée. Même pas une succursale de Gringott, c'était pour dire !

Un vrai paradis cette petite île, pour passer des vacances pénard.

Les rayons du soleil réchauffaient sa peau tandis que l'air marin rafraichissait son visage d'un souffle léger, et le contraste était simplement divin.

On était en fin d'après-midi. Bientôt les familles quitteraient la plage pour regagner leurs campings ou leurs chambres d'hôtel et ce serait au tour des autres de s'approprier les lieux. Les soirées sur la plage avaient quelque chose d'assez hypnotique selon Harry. Avec sa musique bruyante et ses danses collé-serré. Une ambiance survoltée et propice à toutes les folies.

Et une fois encore, Harry devait bien l'admettre, il adorait ça. Tous ces jeunes étaient tellement insouciants, tellement libres. Et à partir d'aujourd'hui il pouvait l'être aussi. Il pouvait se saouler, danser jusqu'à pas d'heure et ramener un mec sur son bateau pour terminer la nuit en beauté sans que ça n'ait aucune conséquence, si ce n'est de le satisfaire.

Il n'avait pas à se tenir en alerte à longueur de temps, redoutant l'approche d'une attaque de mangemort, il n'avait pas à se cacher pour s'envoyer en l'air de peur que Voldemort utilise chacun de ses partenaires comme des otages…

Il pouvait juste faire ce dont il avait envie. Et ça c'était le pied !

Revigoré par toutes ces pensées plus que positives, l'ancien membre de la maison gryffondor sauta sur ses pieds. Comme il l'avait déjà mentionné un peu plus tôt, la journée touchait à sa fin. Il avait tout juste le temps d'avaler un morceau et de se préparer pour la sortie de ce soir avant de prendre la route pour la ville qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de kilomètre de là où il avait amarré son bateau.

Faisant fi de sa complète nudité il s'étira largement en soupirant de bien être, délassant ses muscles quelque peu ankylosés. De toute façon, vu le nombre de sorts repousse moldu qu'il avait jeté, il y avait peu de chance pour que quelqu'un puisse s'approcher assez prêt de SA crique pour l'observer. Et il avait bien dit SA crique. Encore l'un des avantages que son immense fortune lui accordait. Il s'était acheté un bateau et, pour bien faire les choses, une plage. Son petit coin de paradis rien qu'à lui où personne ne pouvait pénétrer sans son autorisation. Il aurait aussi bien pu se payer une île entière mais pour un premier investissement il avait pensé qu'un simple morceau de celle-ci suffirait.

Harry quitta le pont pour se rendre dans ses quartiers, magiquement agrandit pour plus de confort. En un tour de main il se retrouva habillé. Vu la chaleur ambiante un jean léger et moulant accompagné d'un débardeur blanc faisait largement l'affaire. Et puis de toute manière il ne comptait pas rester habillé très longtemps alors…

Il jeta un coup d'œil au miroir, s'admira un instant. Ses cheveux noir corbeau aussi bien coiffés qu'après une nuit de sexe torride, lui qui auparavant détestait cette espèce de nid d'oiseau informe qui lui servait de cheveux il avait appris à l'apprécier et à en faire un véritable atout de drague. Un corps athlétique et bien proportionné, des fesses à damner un sain. Sans oublier l'inévitable remplacement des lunettes de vue par des lentilles beaucoup plus discrètes qui savaient mettre ses prunelles vertes en valeurs. Et la petite touche finale : le tatouage tribale qui ornait son omoplate droit ainsi que l'épaule, astucieusement mis en valeur par son tee-shirt sans manches. C'était Remus qui lui avait offert sa visite chez le tatoueur vers la fin de leur relation. Et il avait eu bien raison de la faire.

Satisfait de son image le jeune homme se dirigea fièrement vers la cuisine. Une vraie cuisine, parce qu'il ne se voyait pas passer plus de quelques jours sans cuisiner. Et oui, tout beau gosse et héros qu'il était, il adorait faire la cuisine. Surement un reste de son éducation moldue. Et s'était l'une des nombreuses raisons qui faisaient que ses amants le regrettaient systématiquement : chacun d'entre eux n'était peut-être qu'un coup d'un soir mais il n'empêchait qu'il adorait se montrer tendre et prévenant avec eux. Alors entre baisers langoureux au saut du lit et petit-déjeuner sur le pont au soleil et les pieds dans l'eau, ils n'avaient pas à se plaindre. Ils passaient peut-être la nuit à baiser comme des bêtes, ce n'était pas une raison de ne pas se montrer civilisé une fois le jour revenu.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'en quelques tour de main Harry s'était préparé un petit plat léger et rafraîchissant qu'il prit le temps de déguster à l'extérieure en admirant l'horizon avant de transplaner sur la berge.

Le chemin serpentant au travers des maquis qui menait à la route était tortueux et même plus encore. Il suffisait d'ailleurs à décourager la majorité des indésirables à s'aventurer plus loin, car un seul faux pas et la chute dans le vide était inévitable. Alors la plage en bas était peut-être paradisiaque mais certainement pas assez pour risquer sa vie. Harry, quant à lui, sautait d'un rocher à l'autre avec agilité et aisance, presque sans effort (encore une fois merci Fol œil de l'avoir tant fait suer à l'entraînement !).

Arrivé sur la route il sortit de sa poche une petite boîte en ferraille. A l'intérieure il y avait la moto de Sirius qu'il avait réduit d'un simple sort. Il ne se séparait jamais d'elle et en prenait soin comme d'un trésor. C'était ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, son seul véritable souvenir de Sirius. Ils avaient même prévu de faire une virée à travers l'Angleterre à la fin de la guerre. Malheureusement son parrain n'était plus là. Mais il comptait bien chérir son héritage qui lui rappelait tant le caractère si extraverti de son parrain : quel sang-pur digne de ce nom oserait se balader à l'aide d'un moyen de transport moldu et une moto en particulier, si ce n'était son parrain ?

Après avoir redonné à la moto sa taille normale, il s'occupa de son blouson de cuir et de son casque. Et l'instant d'après il s'était mis en route. On aurait pu croire que, de par sa jeunesse et son caractère quelque peu emporté, il ne respecterait pas les limitations de vitesses et autres entraves du code de la route. Mais au contraire des jeunes moldus un peu têtes brûlées qui risquaient inutilement leur vie sur les routes, Harry avait bien conscience de sa chance d'être encore en vie justement. Et il ne voulait pas la gâcher en percutant un arbre ou en faisant passer sa moto cul par-dessus tête. Et puis en prenant son temps de cette façon il était sûr d'être remarqué par tous ceux qu'il croisait. Lui, narcissique ? Et alors, chacun ses petits vices non ?

Après un quart d'heure de route il arriva en ville. Enfin une ville… c'était vite dit. En plein hiver il ne devait pas y avoir âme qui vive. C'était purement touristique : des hôtels, des bars, quelques petits commerces.

Mais en plein mois de juillet les rues étaient grouillantes de monde. Harry se dirigea immédiatement vers la plage, avec un peu de chance il pourrait voir le couché de soleil avant de commencer sa soirée. Il se gara rapidement et jeta un sort de repousse moldue pour être certain que personne ne s'en approcherait. Oui, il était possessif et alors ? Il y tenait à cette moto alors il était hors de question que quelqu'un la lui abîme.

Bientôt le soleil allait disparaître derrière l'horizon, encore quelques instant de clarté avant que la folie ne gagne la nuit.

Harry s'installa sur le muret qui longeait la plage et tendit son visage aux derniers rayons de chaleur. Il n'entendait plus les gens ni les voitures, juste les vagues et les mouettes. Il se sentait en paix avec lui-même, en paix avec le monde.

Finalement le soleil disparut et les premières heures de la nuit commencèrent, promesse de liberté. On ne juge plus une fois la nuit tombée, on se contente de vivre.

Poussant un soupire de pleine satisfaction, Harry finit par se lever. D'un pas lent et détendu il se dirigea vers son bar habituel. Depuis le début de son séjour ici il les avait tous visité. Mais le « Blue coffee » était de loin son préféré. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il soit réputé pour sa clientèle homosexuelle y était pour beaucoup. Mais ça n'était pas tout : la musique, l'ambiance sensuelle voir sexuelle sans être vulgaire… Le lieu idéal pour qui cherche à s'amuser et à se détendre (littéralement).

_ Hé ! Harry ! l'interpella le barman en souriant.

Alec, c'était son nom. Il était assez jeune, très certainement un étudiant qui cherchait à se faire un peu d'argent de poche pour l'année suivante. Et il était canon. Blond, les yeux bleus, toujours souriant. Un homme à femmes dans toute sa splendeur. Sauf que les femmes n'étaient pas son truc. Et Harry savait de quoi il parlait. Alec avait été son premier amant ici. Ils s'étaient plu tout de suite et tous deux n'attendaient rien de plus de leur partenaire qu'une nuit torride.

Alors malgré les nombreuses propositions qu'avait reçu Harry ce soir-là, il avait attendu qu'Alec ait finit son service et ils avaient fini leur nuit ensemble. Et après ça ils étaient devenus ami. Ils n'avaient évidemment pas recouché ensemble, même si Harry avait bien deviné que le barman n'aurait pas était totalement contre.

Mais il ne voulait pas s'engager, pas maintenant. Il voulait profiter d'abord. Alors il l'avait toujours repoussé, gentiment mais fermement, et Alec avait compris.

_ Alec, salua l'ancien griffon d'un sourire. Alors comment tu vas ? ajouta-t-il en français avec un accent anglais très séduisant.

Il avait appris le français grâce à une formule très utile de vielle magie, mais son accent était resté.

_ Depuis hier ? Bah rien de spéciale. La routine quoi… Et toi, j'ai vu que tu étais reparti avec un très beau spécimen hier soir… C'était comment ?

_ Bien. Enfin agréable quoi.

_ Hein, hein… Toi tu me caches quelque chose. Allez dis-moi, quémanda le blond avec une petite moue toute mignonne.

_ Si tu me payes un verre, proposa Harry en s'assaillant au bar.

Il savait qu'Alec ne résisterait pas. Il était bien trop curieux pour son propre bien. Et Harry aimait assez cela. Tout comme son honnêteté presque maladive.

Et ça ne manqua pas :

_ T'es dur en affaires toi. Bon alors qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

_ Surprends-moi. Quelque chose de pas trop fort pour commencer la soirée. Je ne voudrais pas finir totalement saoul avant d'avoir mis le grappin sur ma nouvelle proie.

_ OK, et pendant que je te prépare ça, toi tu me racontes toute l'histoire !

_ Il ne l'avait jamais fait, avoua Harry en parlant de sa dernière conquête en date.

_ Attends, tu veux dire qu'il était vierge ?

_ Carrément ! Je crois même qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un…

_ Et donc tu t'es proposé, toi le noble petit prince, pour déniaiser ce pauvre garçon ? Alors ça fait quoi de jouer au professeur ?

_ Je ne sais pas… Je ne l'avais jamais fait avant de cette façon. Enfin tu vois ? Il était assez timide et tout alors que moi… J'aime bien expérimenter quoi !

_ Ouais je me doute que tu ne t'es pas risqué à faire le même genre de galipettes qu'avec moi !

_ C'est rien de le dire. Mais bon, c'est plutôt gratifiant aussi. Parce que d'après ce que j'ai compris il est devenu totalement accro. Donc c'est que je me suis bien débrouillé en fin de compte.

_ Oui, maintenant qu'il t'a goûté c'est évident qu'il est devenu totalement accro ! Le pauvre, il va vite déchanter quand il comprendra que personne ne t'arrive à la cheville et qu'on ne peut te goûter qu'une seule fois…

_ Que veux-tu ? Il faut bien sinon tu imagines le nombre d'hommes insatisfaits que je laisserais en plan si je me casais ? Je ne peux pas leurs faire ça.

_ Evidemment, railla Alec en riant. Ça serait tellement triste pour eux. Sans toi pour éclairer nos nuits que deviendrions-nous ?! Tiens, goûte moi ça, dit-il ensuite ne lui tendant son verre.

_ Oh, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi ! rigola Harry en prenant sa boisson.

_ Ça veut dire quoi ça ?!

_ Ça veut dire que si je finis un jour par ne plus être sur le marché, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver avant un certain temps, eh bien je suis sûr que tu n'y perdras rien. Au contraire avec tous ces beaux mâles insatisfaits qui viendront se traîner entre tes pattes, tu risques même de ne plus savoir à qui accorder tes faveurs !

_ Mmmh Harry, j'adore tes compliments ! Et ton verre c'est comment ?

Harry porta son verre à ses lèvres et goûta une minuscule gorgé. Il se méfiait un peu de l'alcool en général et des cocktails d'Alec en particulier.

Le liquide coula dans sa gorge, sucré, doux et avec un arrière-gout un peu épicé…

Il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer et poussa un profond soupir de satisfaction qui attira sur lui le regard de quelques clients.

_ C'est une tuerie, susurra-t-il en prenant bien soin de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Plusieurs respirations se coupèrent autour de lui et les regards sur son corps s'enflammèrent. La soirée commençait bien.

.

Quelques heures après cette scène, c'est un Harry totalement déchainé qui se déhanchait au milieu de la piste. Les sens embrouillés par la musique et l'alcool, il passait d'une paire de bras à une autre en un instant, attendant de trouver la perle rare. Il avait déjà repéré plusieurs hommes pas mal du tout mais pour l'instant il hésitait encore.

L'homme qui le tenait par les hanches à cet instant était plus vieux que lui de quelques années, peut-être huit ou neuf. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. A vrais dire Harry n'avait pas de critères préétablis pour choisir ses partenaires. Jeune ou vieux, beau ou moins beau, blond ou brun, grand ou petit… Il préférait sentir sur l'instant plutôt que de s'imposer un physique en particulier.

Il sentit les mains de son partenaire se déplacer sur son torse, le caresser. Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, la déposant sur l'épaule derrière lui. Il était plus grand, peut-être un peu plus massif que lui aussi et d'après ce qu'il voyait métisse. Sa peau sombre offrant un merveilleux contraste sur son débardeur devenu blanc électrique dans la lumière des néons.

Harry senti la bouche gourmande de son compagnon se promener sur sa gorge et sucer sa peau. Il eut un petit rire de gorge tout à fait séduisant en pensant que ça laisserait surement des marques. Apparemment il venait de tomber sur un garçon un peu possessif sur les bords. C'était plutôt valorisant, surtout qu'au milieu de toute cette foule il sentait nombres de regards jaloux passer sur lui. L'une des larges mains de son « nouvel ami » vint titiller son téton à travers le tissu de son débardeur et il sentit un long frisson parcourir son dos. Il était doué, vraiment très doué. Assez pour qu'Harry se laisse définitivement séduire.

Il avait trouvé son compagnon de jeu pour cette nuit !

D'un coup de hanche il se tourna pour faire face à l'homme de sa nuit. Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent deux prunelles noires enflammées de désir. Pas juste un envie de sexe, plutôt un besoin viscérale de prendre du plaisir et d'en donner en retour. Un passionné, comme lui.

Harry plaqua son corps contre celui de son partenaire et accentua son déhanchement. Il sourit quand les mains ébène se crispèrent sur ses hanches et que l'autre se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un gémissement. Il allait le rendre dingue, lui donner envie de baiser toute la nuit, le faire mourir de frustration avant de le combler comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

Passant ses bras autour de sa nuque, Harry attira le visage de son compagnon vers lui. Il l'attira jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent, jusqu'à leurs langues se frôlent. Il le nargua, lui donnant des baisers rapides sans jamais lui laisser le temps de les approfondir, jouant avec ses nerfs. Il voulait tester son contrôle, savoir jusqu'à quel niveau il pourrait se maitriser. C'était un bon test pour savoir quel genre de jeu ils pourraient pratiquer au lit.

Son manège dura longtemps. Il sentait que l'autre homme était au bord du gouffre, perdu entre plaisir et frustration. Mais il ne craquait pas. Il le laissait jouer avec sa bouche et même il le provoquait en entrechoquant leurs bassins avec plus de hargne, plus de violence.

Face à cela Harry se fit la réflexion que cette nuit allait surement être l'une des meilleurs.

Fort de cette constatation il se décida enfin à arrêter de jouer. Il se plaqua plus vigoureusement contre son partenaire de danse et l'embrassa aussi passionnément que possible. Il ne frôla pas ses lèvres, ne les mordilla pas délicatement pour demander l'accès à la cavité chaude et moite. Il investit sa bouche d'un seul coup, brutalement. Et il l'embarqua dans un monde fait de suçotements, de morsures et d'autres explorations linguales en tout genre.

Il sentit l'autre répondre à son baiser avec tout autant d'ardeur et ses mains venir agripper fermement ses fesses pour les masser et l'exciter d'avantage.

C'était bon, c'était intense et chaud.

Et si ça continuait ça allait dégénérer bientôt. Alors, pour ne pas en venir à coucher sur place au milieu de la piste et des danseurs qui les observaient, partagés entre envie et frustration, Harry mit fin au baiser.

Tout aussi essoufflé l'un que l'autre, ils s'observèrent pendant un instant avant d'échanger un sourire complice et remplit de luxure.

Ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de parler.

Harry se laissa guider par l'homme lorsque celui-ci l'entraîna hors de la piste de danse, vers le bar. Dans ce coin de la pièce la musique était légèrement étouffé et la discussion plus facile à entretenir. Pas besoin de se hurler dans les oreilles pour se comprendre.

Son compagnon prit place sur l'une des chaises hautes et Harry s'installa sur ses genoux sans hésitation et sans que l'autre n'émette la moindre objection. Assis à cheval sur ses genoux, Harry pouvait clairement sentir son excitation se presser contre sa cuisse. Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement d'appréciation avant de lui envoyer un sourire canaille.

_ Salut, susurra-t-il finalement. Je m'appelle Harry.

_ Derek, répondit l'autre en lui retournant son sourire.

_ Ah ton accent ! releva l'ancien gryffondor avec surprise. T'es anglais ?

_ Américain, et toi alors ?

_ Anglais et en vacances pour une durée indéterminée.

Du regard il invita Derek à lui expliquer la raison de sa présence dans ce pays.

_ En vacances aussi. Je repars demain.

_ Dommage… Mais c'est une bonne raison pour ne pas gâcher ta dernière nuit parmi nous, pas vrai ?

_ Une excellente raison. Et je suis sûr que tu vas pouvoir m'aider à la rendre inoubliable, ajouta Derek avec un sourire charmeur de playboy.

_ Hum… il faut voir, fit mine de réfléchir Harry.

Il se sentait d'humeur assez joueuse. Apparemment Derek ne semblait pas pressé de passer à l'étape suivante et à vrai dire lui non plus. Il aimait bien séduire ses conquêtes et se laisser séduire aussi. Même s'ils savaient parfaitement de quelle façon se terminerait leur échange, c'était agréable de ne pas passer de suite à la baise proprement dite. Et puis il l'aimait bien ce Derek. En plus d'être mignon, enfin plutôt mortellement canon, il avait énormément de charme et savait s'en servir.

_ Ça dépend de ce que tu veux, continua-t-il sur un ton particulièrement taquin qui fit sourire son compagnon.

_ Ce que je veux ? Tu dois déjà en avoir une petite idée…

Harry se contenta de le regarder plus intensément, comme pour le mettre au défi d'en dire d'avantage. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il était joueur. Il adorait mettre un peu de piment dans ses relations. Et quoi de plus excitant que de faire dire à son compagnon toutes les choses qu'il comptait faire cette nuit avec lui, alors qu'ils se trouvaient au milieu de la foule et que n'importe qui pouvait écouter.

Derek comprit parfaitement le sens de ce regard et se fit un plaisir d'y répondre. Harry le provoquait et il comptait bien lui répondre comme il le méritait.

_ Eh bien, commença-t-il en faisant glisser sa main sur la cuisse du brun, je vais d'abord te toucher, te goûter. Et je compte bien n'oublier aucune partie de ton corps. Absolument aucune. Le goût de ta peau, ton odeur… Je vais te faire gémir, je vais te faire crier et même supplier. Et surtout je vais te faire jouir.

_ Hum… c'est bon, avoua Harry qui sentait déjà l'excitation ravager ses sens.

Le ton de Derek était tellement bas, tellement sensuel. Il lui parlait presque à l'oreille. Son souffle le caressait, envoyait de délicieux frissons le long de son dos.

_ Continus, exigea-t-il ensuite en se collant fermement contre son presque amant pour bien lui faire sentir à quel point il lui faisait de l'effet.

_ Ensuite je te prendrais. Tellement de fois que tu n'arriveras même plus à penser correctement. Tu n'auras plus que mon nom à la bouche. Et je te ferais jouir encore. Et ensuite ce sera à mon tour. Je jouirais. Et ce sera dans ta délicieuse bouche que je le ferais.

Harry sentit la dite bouche s'assécher brusquement. Il sentait qu'avec cet homme-là il lui serait difficile d'avoir le dessus. Pas qu'il ne veuille pas être en dessous. Dans l'absolu il aimait autant prendre un homme qu'être pris. Mais il aimait conduire les préliminaires, donner du plaisir à ses partenaires et leur faire perdre la tête.

En fait ce qu'il préférait dans le sexe c'était de donner du plaisir. Evidement il adorait recevoir les attentions délicieuses de ses camarades de jeux. Mais faire jouir un homme, il en était juste complètement accro.

_ Oui, tu pourras faire tout ça, offrit-il en souriant. Mais je te rendrais chacune de tes caresses, et même plus encore.

Il savoura l'image qu'offrit Derek lorsqu'il entendit ces mots, la soudaine tension de ses épaules, la chair de poule sur ses bras et ses pupilles presque totalement dilatées.

Harry descendit de son perchoir et entraîna Derek à sa suite. Un dernier signe de la main vers Alec qui le regarda partir en riant, et il gagna la sortie. Une fois dehors il ne se priva pas de ravir encore une fois les lèvres de son futur amant. Savourant à la fois le baisé et le corps de Derek qui se pressait contre lui, aussi avide de contact qu'il pouvait l'être lui-même, il frissonna quand une brise fraîche caressa la peau nue de ses bras.

Son partenaire sembla prendre conscience à son tour de la température un peu basse. Souriant il prit la veste en cuir qu'Harry tenait dans ses mains pour la lui glisser sur ses épaules.

_ Quel gentleman, apprécia le brun en lui retournant son sourire.

_ Toujours, se vanta l'autre. Alors dis-moi, que fait-on maintenant ? Chez toi ou chez moi ?

_ Eh bien, si tu peux garder ton appétit en laisse pendant encore quelques minutes je me ferais un plaisir de te faire visiter mon chez-moi… Tu ne le regretteras pas je peux te l'assurer.

Le métis fit la moue un instant, clairement réfractaire à l'idée de devoir se contenir encore. Mais le regard plein de promesse du plus jeune finit par le convaincre.

_ Je te suis, et tu as intérêt à tenir tes promesses, menaça-t-il faussement en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

Harry se permit alors de le détailler un peu mieux et se fit la réflexion que cet homme était vraiment un dieu, tant par la beauté que par l'aura qui se dégageait de lui. Et en matière d'aura, il s'y connaissait. Il n'était pas l'un des sorciers les plus puissants du monde pour rien. L'homme qu'il avait en face de lui était du genre à ne jamais rien lâcher, à tenir jusqu'à la fin. Le genre d'homme qui vous faisait vous sentir en sécurité : grand, fort, le regard à mi-chemin entre le sérieux et la douceur, l'amusement et la sévérité.

L'ancien gryffondor se permit une nouvelle fois de ravir les lèvres de son compagnon, dévorant sa bouche une seconde, juste le temps d'embraser à nouveau le feu qui, déjà, commençait à le consumer de l'intérieur.

_ Je tiens toujours mes promesses, mon beau. Et si tu es gentil avec moi, tu auras même plus que ça.

Derek sembla retenir sa respiration un instant, visiblement conquis par les paroles d'Harry et le ton sensuel sur lequel il les lui avait soufflés à l'oreille.

_ Allons-y alors, finit-il par lâcher plus impatient que jamais.

Tout sourire, Harry reprit sa main et le guida jusqu'à sa moto. D'un informulé il lui jeta un très léger sort de confusion de façon à ce que le moldu ne réalise pas les quelques incohérences dû à la magie auxquelles il allait être exposé pour les prochaines heures. Du genre la casque que Harry fit apparaître du néant avant de le lui remettre ou encore l'intérieur magiquement agrandit de son cher voilier.

Enfourchant sa moto il fit signe à Derek de monter à sa suite et de bien s'accrocher.

Et sans plus tarder ils se mirent en route.

Le trajet ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes, Harry étant bien plus presser d'arriver à destination que quelques heures plus tôt. Derek ne faisant rien pour améliorer la situation. Le métis se pressait contre lui d'une outrageuse façon, il allait même jusqu'à caresser ses cuisses, le faisant se tendre et trembler d'excitation. Harry se félicita de posséder un self contrôle aussi sûr. Si ça n'avait pas était le cas ils auraient finit dans le faussé depuis bien longtemps.

Ils arrivèrent finalement. Harry descendit en quatrième vitesse de sa moto. A peine avait-il enlevé son casque qu'une paire de lèvres avide réclama les siennes. Gémissant de surprise et de plaisir, il eut néanmoins la présence d'esprit de réduire sa moto et de l'attirer à lui d'un accio. Glissant ensuite ses bras au tour de la nuque de son presque amant, il les transplana tous les deux sur la plage. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre le risque de voir Derek s'écraser sur les rochers en empruntant le sentier escarpé qui descendait jusqu'en bas.

Son compagnon ne remarqua qu'à peine le changement de décors, l'esprit embrouillé par le sort de confusion et le plaisir qui lui irradiait déjà les reins. Impatient il délesta Harry de sa veste et ne perdit pas un instant pour passer ses mains sous le débardeur blanc, souhaitant explorer la peau qu'il devinait douce sous ses doigts fiévreux.

Loin de trouver à y redire quoi que ce soit, Harry dévora avec plus d'ardeur encore la bouche délicieuse déjà pressée contre la sienne. Les larges mains de Derek parcourant son dos le firent frissonner. Le genre de mains qu'il adorait sentir sur son corps, puissantes, chaudes, un rien calleuses. Des mains d'hommes.

Perdu dans son plaisir et l'esprit déjà embrumé de plaisir, Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il serait plus raisonnable de transplaner sur le bateau, de profiter du lit confortable qui les attendait à quelques mètres de là… mais à peine cette pensée l'avait-elle effleuré que son compagnon l'entraînait avec lui vers le sol, le couchant sur le sable encore tiède malgré l'heure tardive.

Le brun décida alors que son lit pouvait bien attendre encore un peu, qu'ils avaient toute la nuit pour en profiter et que le sable ce n'était pas si mal pour commencer.

Les lèvres brulantes qui parcouraient sa gorge lui firent ensuite perdre le fil et c'est à corps perdu qu'il se plongea dans les délices de la chaire.

.

.

Le soleil était à peine levé quand Harry ouvrit un œil fatigué. Baillant largement il s'étira un peu avant de reprendre sa place sur le torse doux qui avait accueilli son sommeil la nuit dernière. Cette pensée amena un petit sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. Derek s'était montré bien plus à la hauteur de ses espérances qu'il aurait jamais pu le souhaiter. Passionné, tendre quand il le devait, soigneux, attentif… impérieux et presque dur à certain moment. Il lui avait fait l'amour de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Sur la plage ça n'avait été qu'une très agréable entrée en matière, juste le temps de se débarrasser de leurs vêtements devenus bien trop encombrants. Ça avait aussi été l'occasion pour Harry de montrer quelques-uns de ses talents cachés. Le maître de la fellation c'était lui ! Même s'il devait bien admettre que son amant n'avait presque rien à lui envier.

Ils avaient ensuite rejoint le bateau et Derek ne s'était pas privé de le prendre à même le sol, lui faisant voir des étoiles pour la première fois de la nuit. Il y avait ensuite eut le canapé du salon et la porte de sa chambre. Rien que de repenser à la façon dont son amant l'avait plaqué contre le bois, dos à lui, retenant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement, il en frissonnait de plaisir. Habituellement il n'aimait pas être pris par derrière, il trouvait ça trop impersonnel. Lui aimait voir ses compagnons prendre du plaisir, il aimait les embrasser, accrocher son regard au leur au moment de la délivrance. Pourtant cette fois il n'avait rien à redire sur les méthodes du plus âgé. Honnêtement il avait rarement pris son pied aussi fort !

Par contre cela lui avait aussi donné envie de dominer un peu les choses. Puisqu'il avait laissé Derek contrôler les choses jusque-là il avait estimé que son tour était venu.

Un sourire coquin plaqué sur le visage, le métis lui avait laissé la place avec beaucoup de plaisir. Pressentant que ce serait certainement la dernière fois qu'ils feraient l'amour ensemble puisque la fatigue commençait à les gagner tous les deux, Harry avait fait son possible pour faire durer les choses. A vrais dire il s'était montré plus que tendre avec son amant, il avait mis dans ses caresses toute l'affection qu'il ressentait pour cet homme pourtant inconnu. Il lui avait fait l'amour doucement, calmement. Sans presque jamais détacher ses lèvres des siennes. Et ça n'en avait été que meilleur, l'apothéose de leur nuit de folie.

L'orgasme les avait tout deux pris à la gorge, leur coupant la respiration et les laissant épuisés et à bout de souffle dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Aucun d'eux n'avait fait le moindre commentaire. Le plus naturellement du monde, Harry s'était faufilé entre les bras musclés de son amant, profitant de sa chaleur. Derek l'avait accueilli avec joie, lui procurant même quelques dernières caresses au creux du dos.

Une nuit comme ça… c'était vraiment le pied !

Soupirant d'aise et de satisfaction Harry finit néanmoins par sortir du lit. Derek lui avait dit qu'il repartait aujourd'hui pour les Etats-Unis. Le brun avait beau ne pas savoir à quelle heure était son avion il ne voulait pas courir le risque de le lui faire manquer. Les yeux encore un peu bouffis de sommeil, il fit un détour par la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Croisant son reflet dans le miroir il ne résista pas à l'envie de s'admirer. Derek avait laissé quelques traces de son passage. Discrètes certes mais néanmoins présentes pour qui savait regarder. La peau rougit de sa clavicule (apparemment Derek était un peu fétichiste de cet endroit puisqu'il n'avait cessé de l'embrasser et de le lécher pendant leurs ébats). Amusé, Harry laissa glisser ses doigts sur la peau rendu sensible et frissonna de délice. Et puis il y avait ces petites griffures sur ses hanches, souvenir des ongles que son amant avait ancré dans sa peau alors que leur dernier orgasme les terrassait. Sans oublier, évidement, ses lèvres toutes gonflées et un peu rouges elles aussi. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas lésiné sur les baisés. Pour une fois qu'il trouvait un amant aussi friand de baisés que lui, il ne s'était pas privé. Allez savoir pourquoi mais la grande majorité des hommes qu'il avait rencontré ne voyait les baisés qu'uniquement comme une étape obligatoire pour aller plus loin. Lui au contraire adorait sentir les lèvres de ses partenaires contre les siennes, il adorait jouait avec leur langue et leur faire perdre la tête sans les toucher pratiquement.

Toujours le sourire au lèvre, Harry repassa par la chambre. Il piocha un jean au hasard dans son armoir et l'enfila avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Sur le pas de la porte il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son amant d'une nuit et son sourire s'élargit en le voyant si paisible dans son sommeil.

Son estomac le rappela à l'ordre et c'est en sautillant presque de joie qu'il partit préparer le petit-déjeuner. Du café, des tartines de pain grillé, quelques muffins qu'il avait préparé la veille, des fruits bien frais et il se rajouta un chocolat chaud. Bon ok c'était peut-être la honte de boire du chocolat à 22 ans mais le matin c'était le seul truc qu'il pouvait avaler. Le thé, il ne disait pas non, mais seulement pour le goûter. Quoi goûter à 22 ans c'était aussi la honte ? Même pas vrai ! Et puis Remus avait plus de 40 ans lui, et il goûtait toujours, c'était même lui qui l'avait initié à ce petit plaisir… Alors na !

De toute façon Remus était à l'origine de bon nombre de choses. Sans lui Harry ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il serait devenu. Et si le loup-garou ne s'était pas trouvé un gentil petit loup (bon vu son caractère il faisait plutôt penser au grand méchant loup mais après tout chacun ses goûts et puis l'amour vous dit merde personne le contrôlera). Bref ! Donc si Remus n'avait pas rencontré l'homme sa vie l'année dernière en la personne de Lucius Malfoy, ex-mangemort repentant et désormais héros de guerre par un concours de circonstance que Harry avait encore du mal à saisir, ils seraient certainement encore en couple…

Et pour en revenir au chocolat chaud, puisque c'était là le sujet de départ (c'est fou ce qu'on peut se laisser emporter…), Harry avait de toute façon une sainte horreur du café. Avec 6 sucres et une bonne dose de lait pourquoi pas, mais là il pouvait dire au revoir à la ligne et bonjours au diabète ! Donc il ne lui restait que le chocolat chaud… et le jus de fruit ! Et tient en parlant de jus de fruit… Voilà, maintenant qu'il avait tout il pouvait y aller.

Il installa tout son petit attirail sur la table à l'extérieur, prenant garde à ne rien renverser à cause des petites vagues qui faisaient tanguer le bateau. Puis il retourna dans la chambre, réveiller sa belle au bois dormant personnelle. Et quel meilleur moyen de réveiller la belle au bois dormant qu'un baisé ?

Tout sourire il s'approcha du lit. Déjà Derek montrait les premiers signes d'éveil. Il ouvrirait bientôt les yeux. Harry, prince charmant de très haute catégorie, se fit un plaisir de lui venir en aide.

Bénissant les contes pour enfants, il se pencha vers son amant et l'embrassa calmement. Ca n'avait rien d'un baisé passionné, en fait ce n'était presque même pas un baisé. Juste une caresse légère qui fit sourire le métis. Celui-ci profita sans complexe du réveil tout en douceur que lui offrait son compagnon.

_ Tu es réveillé ? demanda Harry sans s'écarter d'un iota (tu confonds avec Yoda ^^).

_ Mmmh, pas encore, souffla Derek en souriant contre les lèvres douces de l'ancien gryffondor.

_ Je vais devoir me montrer plus persuasif alors, remarqua Harry en plongeant vers sa victime consentante pour lui donner un baisé digne de ce nom.

Bien que chaste, la caresse ne laissa pas Derek indifférent. Ouvrant finalement les yeux, il porta la main au visage de son amant :

_ Salut, sourit-il.

_ Salut, belle au bois dormant, rétorqua Harry.

La dite princesse grogna un peu face au surnom stupide mais s'en offusqua pas outre mesure. Il était habitué aux taquineries, et lui-même ne se privait jamais d'en distribuer à tour de bras alors…

_ Ton avion est à quelle heure ? questionna Harry en se redressant et espérant que peut-être ils auraient le temps de jouer encore un peu.

_ 11h30 à Bonifacio. Pourquoi ? demanda Derek en se redressant à son tour, le drap glissant sur son corps pour finir par ne cacher que le strict minimum.

Une petite moue mi déçue plaquée sur le visage, Harry reporta son attention vers le visage de son amant.

_ On a pas le temps de fégantiser alors. Il est déjà huit heure il te faut bien deux heures pour aller jusque là-bas…

_ Dommage, confirma Derek qui semblait tout aussi dépité que le brun.

_ On ne se lamente pas ! ordonna Harry en se releva aussi soudainement qu'un diable sortirait de sa boîte. Tu préfères quoi en premier ? Petit-déjeuner ou douche ?

_ Douche… mais je ne veux pas te déranger tu sais ? Si tu préfères je peux rentrer chez moi maintenant…

_ Discutes pas et va dans ta douche mon beau ! lui lança Harry sans lui laisser le temps d'en dire plus.

Et sans plus attendre il remonta sur le pont. Tout guilleret malgré le départ prochain du meilleur amant qu'il ait jamais eut jusqu'ici, Harry remonta le bas de son jean et s'assit à l'arrière du bateau, laissant ses pieds clapoter à la surface de l'eau.

Merlin qu'il aimait sa vie en ce moment !

Il avait tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé ! Plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais espéré en tout cas.

Alors oui, la vie était belle.

_ Houa ! s'exclama une voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et éclata de rire en voyant la mine un peu ahurie de son compagnon.

_ Comment on a atterri ici ? questionna Derek. Je ne me souviens même pas être monté sur un bateau…

_ Il faut dire que tu étais très occupé à ce moment-là, se moqua Harry en le rejoignant. Et assied-toi, je t'en prie, continua –t-il. Je ne savais pas ce qui tu prenais alors j'ai fait un peu de tout…

_ Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû, répondit Derek visiblement peu habitué à ce genre d'attention.

_ Je sais, mais j'en avais envie. Je ne suis pas un goujat tu sais. Alors si je t'invite à passer la nuit chez moi je trouve normale de te nourrir le lendemain matin. Surtout vue comment on s'est dépensé hier…

_ Merci, répondit simplement Derek en l'embrassant.

Calmement et discutant de tout et de rien, les deux amants mangèrent. La sonnerie d'un téléphone vint les interrompre et Derek fouilla dans la poche de son jean, à la recherche du trouble fait.

_ Morgan, dit-il en décrochant, ce qu'Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Ainsi donc Derek Morgan avait été son amant de la nuit dernière.

_ Quoi ? Attendez, je croyais qu'on devait partir à 9h ! s'indigna Derek. Non je ne suis pas en ville. On s'en fou de où je suis…

_ Il y a un problème ? demanda Harry en voyant Derek s'énerver contre son interlocuteur.

_ Attends une minute Garcia, prévint Derek avant de reporter son attention sur Harry :

_ Je suis venu avec des collègues du boulot et on devait normalement repartir ensemble à 9h. Mais il parait qu'il y a des embouteillages ou je ne sais quoi alors ils ont décidé de partir plus tôt…

_ Plus tôt comment ?

_ Comme maintenant… Ça te dérange de me ramener en vitesse ?

_ Tu ne vas pas partir comme un voleur quand même ! Non tu sais quoi, je sais ce qu'on va faire ! Eux ils partent pour l'aéroport maintenant en embarquant tes affaires au passage et c'est moi qui te conduiraislà-bas quand tu auras finis de manger. Avec la moto on se fou qu'il y ait des bouchons…

_ Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, c'est à plus de deux heures, s'exclama Derek. Tu vas pas faire toute cette route rien que pour moi…

_ Pour toi mon beau, je ferais tout ça et bien plus encore, répondit Harry avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus lubrique.

_ Tu es sûr…

Exaspéré par tant de parlotte Harry s'empara du portable de Derek sous les cris indignés de celui-ci.

Sans aucune gêne il reprit la conversation là où Derek l'avait laissé.

_ Allo ? Mmh vous devez être Garcia ? Moi c'est Harry. Derek est avec moi en ce moment. J'ai proposé de l'emmener à l'aéroport si ça vous arrange. Mmh nan ça pose aucun problème, vous avez qu'à prendre ses affaires et il vous rejoindra là-bas.

Et il repassa le portable à Derek avec un grand sourire innocent et absolument pas crédible. Son amant repris son bien en lui jetant un regard noir.

_ Garcia… Je vous rejoins à l'aéroport, annonça Derek et il perdit instantanément sa mine renfrognée en voyant Harry mimer le signe de la victoire, un sourire aussi large que rayonnant illuminant son visage.

Le métis finit par couper la communication une fois tous les détails réglés.

_ Bon, toi tu finis ton petit dèj, et moi je vais aller enfiler quelque chose d'un peu plus décent, s'exclama Harry.

Son amant jeta un coup d'œil critique sur son corps quasiment dénudé et dû avouer qu'Harry, s'il était affreusement sexy dans ce jean parfaitement ajusté, ferait mieux de s'habiller un peu plus s'il ne voulait pas déclencher une émeute.

Amusé Harry déposa un dernier baisé sur les lèvres de son aîné avant de se sauver.

.

.

Moins d'une heure plus tard ils étaient en route pour l'aéroport. Profitant tous deux du peu de temps qu'il leur restait à passer ensemble. Derek s'appuyait sans gêne contre le dos du brun, remarquant au passage avec quel talent il magnait sa moto. Sa conduite fluide et très agréable malgré la route parfois cabossée, lui procuré une impression de liberté. Sans mal il arrivait à suivre les mouvements d'Harry avec l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

Plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait cru ils arrivèrent à bonifacio. Il était à peine onze heure, c'est donc sans se presser qu'Harry les conduisit jusqu'à destination.

Il laissa sa moto à l'entrée et curieux comme un pou il suivit Derek pour voir à quoi ressemblait ses collègues. D'ailleurs il se posait des questions à ce propos : quel genre de type partait en vacances avec ses collègues de bureau alors que c'était justement censé être un moment loin du travail et des prises de têtes ?

Et ses interrogations se renforcèrent encore quand il remarqua un groupe d'individus vraiment bizarres faire signe à Derek. Et il eut vraiment peur quand Derek leur répondit, apparemment pas surprit.

'Ttendez ! Il allait falloir qu'on lui explique un truc : un grand brun certe canon même s'il avait l'air de s'être fait enfoncé le manche d'un balai très profond dans le… bref, mais qui portait un costard et avait l'air de tout sauf de prendre du bon temps. Un autre gars à l'aire ronchon, voir franchement contrarié, une nana au style de vêtement carrément surréaliste (il avait rien contre un peu de fantaisie mais quand même le rose bonbon c'était trop pour lui), une autre blonde en tailleur et talon haut et un dernier mec, apparement bien plus jeune que tous les autres et qui faisait un peu tâche avec son air d'intello surdoué.

Ouais il était peut-être un peu con des fois et il avait tendance à pas trop réfléchir quand il pouvait l'éviter, n'empêche que ces cinq là n'étaient pas ici pour prendre du bon temps…

_ Dis, t'es sûr d'être en vacances ? demanda Harry avant d'arriver à hauteur du groupe.

Derek se figea sur place avant de lui jeter un regard coupable :

_ Disons que j'ai pas était très honnête avec toi hier. A la base je suis plutôt là pour le travail.

_ Ouais, ça je me doutais un peu…

_ Ceci étant dit c'était pas une raison pour ne pas profiter de la seule soirée de libre que j'ai eu de toute la semaine, ajouta Derek en souriant.

Harry ne lui en voulait visiblement pas de pas avoir été franc avec lui, alors autant prendre ça à la légère.

_ Oui, et je me doute qu'hier soir n'était pas le moment idéal pour me raconter ta vie, s'amusa Harry.

_ En effet. Et en parlant de ça, j'aimerais te remercier, vraiment. Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une nuit aussi agréable…

_ Les remerciements vont dans les deux sens, répondit le brun avec un sourire charmeur. Tu es un amant formidable.

_ Tout comme toi…

Ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire avant que Derek ne commence à partir. Harry le retint au dernier moment cependant :

_ Dis, tu es bien sûr d'être célibataire pas vrai ? questionna-t-il, son regard porté sur le groupe d'ami de Derek qui l'attendait patiemment même s'ils semblaient se poser des questions.

_ Oui, pourquoi ? demanda le métis visiblement pris au dépourvue.

_ Parce que le petit brun là-bas n'arrête pas de me fusiller du regard, répondit l'ancien griffon en désignant le plus jeune du groupe d'un signe de tête. J'ai l'impression qu'il va me bouffer…

Surpris Derek porta son regard sur le dit brun qui détourna les yeux et rougit, gêné d'avoir été pris en flague.

_ Qui ça, Reid ?

_ Connais pas son nom… Mais je peux te dire qu'il ne m'apprécie pas du tout. Et j'ai comme l'impression que c'est à cause de toi.

_ Tss, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

_ Si j'étais toi je n'en serais pas si sûr. En amour on est capable de tout.

_ En amour, répéta Derek sur le point de rire. Tu te moques de moi ?

_ Je ne plaisante jamais avec ce genre de chose. Ce Reid te bouffe du regard et s'il le pouvait je suis sûr qu'il m'expédierait à l'autre bout de la planète d'un coup de pied au cul tout en ayant l'impression de s'être montré clément.

Devant l'air très sérieux d'Harry, le métis reporta son regard sur son collègue, visiblement troublé.

_ Tu crois que…

_ Je suis sûr, l'interrompit Harry. Et c'est pour ça que je vais m'en aller maintenant. Avant qu'il se décide à venir défendre son territoire. Et si j'étais toi je profiterais de l'occasion pour passer à l'action. Après tout il est plutôt mignon dans son genre…

_ Est-ce que tu pourrais juste éviter de faire ce genre de commentaire ? Avant que je me mette à imaginer des trucs absolument pas sains pour ma tranquillité d'esprit.

Harry se contenta de lui renvoyer un sourire moqueur et de s'avancer vers lui. Un moment Derek fut effrayé à la pensée qu'il ne l'embrasse. Ce n'était pas comme si son bisexualité était un secret mais il préférait quand même ne pas en faire étalage devant tout le monde. Mais le jeune homme se contenta d'une légère bise sur la joue, qui le fit frissonner tellement c'était doux et tendre.

_ Ne lasses pas passer ta chances, Derek, lui souffla-t-il ensuite.

Puis, sur un dernier sourire et un signe de tête en direction du groupe derrière Derek (avec en prime un petit clin d'œil coquin pour le dénommé Reid) il s'en alla.

Sans se retourner il se dirigea vers la sortie, s'amusant à penser que peut-être la profession de conseillé matrimoniale lui irait bien. Un petit rire s'échappa même d'entre ses lèvres.

La vie était belle !

.

.

FIN

N'hésitez pas à laisser un com' ! J'aime les reviews…


End file.
